


So Close, Yet So Far

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, Jason's tentacles have a mind of their own, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacuddles, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason is on a mission on the other side of the world, and he is missing his love back at home in Gotham.Thank goodness for cell phones and Skype.-o-Prompt: Hi, so I just got this idea and I don't even know if its any good, but here I go: What if for "Jason, Dick, and tentacuddles" you could have jason texting dick and his tentacles taking the phone and texting on there own. I dont know it was just an idea :) //Equwa





	So Close, Yet So Far

Dick had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing.

With a towel barely wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping water onto the hardwood floors, Dick dived onto his bed and grabbed his phone. A huge smile stretched across his face when he saw Jason’s picture on the screen.

He answered the Skype call.

“Hey, handsome,” Dick said.

Jason smiled. “Hey, beautiful. How was patrol?”

“Same old, same old,” Dick said, getting comfortable on the bed. He propped his phone up on his lap with a pillow and started toweling his hair. “How’s Tokyo?”

Jason gave a one shoulder shrug. “It’s alright.”

“You’re staying in one of the nicest hotels in the city and you’re saying it’s _alright?_ ” Dick asked.

Jason shifted his phone so Dick could see what going on in the rest of the room. There were pillows flying across the room, some sort of snowball-pillow fight thing between Choco and Nilla, and Charlie and Max. From the looks of it, the latter team was losing. In the bathroom, Buddy, Ollie, and Opal were playing with bubbles. There was a crash of shattering glass somewhere else, but Jason turned the phone back to him.

“See? Everything’s alright.”

“Jason!” Dick said.

“Oh, c’mon, they’ve been cooped up all day, and they’ve got the energy to spare. It’s not like they’re-” another loud crash- “destroying anything- Sleipnir! That is _very, very_ expensive whiskey- No!” A third crash.

Jason gave Dick a sheepish smile. “Gimme a sec.”

He let the phone drop onto the bed and rushed off. Dick let out an amused chuckle. A second later, a little tentacle appeared on his screen.

“ _Meep!”_

“Hello, Inkie,” Dick said with a small wave. “Hey, Penny. How are you guys?”

Inkling tapped at the screen of Jason’s phone. Dick was _in_ this strange device! But Jason told him Dick was not coming on the trip with them! He put Dick in the flat box and lied to Inkling!

Inkling let out a distressed little squeak, trying to find a way to rescue Dick from the flat box.

He started ramming himself into the glass of the phone, trying to break Dick out. Penny quickly swooped in and held him back.

“ _Meep!”_

“It’s okay, Inkling,” Dick said. “I’m fine. I’ll see in a few days, okay? I’ll have a _huge_ plate of oranges waiting for you guys, and we’ll all cuddle and watch movies, yeah?”

“ _Meep!”_ Inkling agreed happily.

Suddenly, Inkling was pushed out of the frame. Jason bounced back onto the bed. “Hey, I’m back.”

“Everything _alright_?” Dick asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Aside from the fact that Sleipnir broke three bottles of extremely expensive alcohol, things are great!”

“How’s the case coming?”

“Hm, it’s good,” Jason said. “It’s only been boring business talk so far, but I suspect he’ll open up soon enough. Oh, shit, isn’t it like 3 AM for you? Want to go to bed?”

Dick shook his head. “S’okay. I don’t mind too much. I missed you after all.”

“Aw, I missed you too, Dickie,” Jason said. He smirked, his eyes growing darker and brighter at the same time.

Dick returned his smirked, getting himself even more comfortable in the bed. “Aren’t you supposed to be babysitting?” he teased.

Jason laughed sharply. “Nah, I think they can take care of themselves. I have a boyfriend to take care of.”

“Mm, how are you going to take care of him?” Dick purred.

“Well, I prepared for this,” Jason said. “Reach under the bed, there’s a box.”

“Ooh, exciting,” Dick laughed. He leaned over and grabbed the oblong box under the bed. “Okay.”

“Open it,” Jason said.

Dick opened the box and found a glitterly blue dildo inside. “Oh my god, where did you _find_ this?”

“Eh, drug bust a few weeks ago. They were stationed in a sex shop, so I took some stuff,” Jason said with a shrug. “You like it? It’s even got a knot.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“This isn’t the only thing you swiped?” Dick asked. “Are there more sex toys hidden around here?!” He peered into the drawer by the bed.

“Nah, not in the house,” Jason said. “Don’t want sneaky little tentacles to find them.” His smile grew wider. “Wanna show me how you’d use that?”

Dick wrapped his hand around the dildo, his fingers barely touching. God, it was as thick as Buddy.

“I could,” Dick said thoughtfully. He brought the sparkly blue dildo to his lips and licked a generous swipe around its silicone head. “Not as good as the real thing, but I guess it’ll have to do,” Dick purred.

“Mm,” Jason said. “Suck it good for me, Dickie. Get it all wet.”

Dick wrapped his mouth around the head of the dildo, teasing it, the entire time, maintaining eye contact with the camera.

“Yes,” Jason hissed, his other hand disappearing out of the frame.

Dick popped off the cock. “Mm, I don’t think so,” Dick said. “If I’m going to fuck myself, you’re gonna have to do better than just jerk off. I’m not your personal camboy, you know.”

“Fuck, I’d be one lucky man if you were,” Jason groaned.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, I’m all yours, Jay. But tonight, it’s give a little, take a little. I want a show too.”

Just then, the image on Dick’s screen quivered.

“Hey!” Jason protested as the camera was tugged from his hand. Boop was holding the phone. “Give that back,” Jason demanded, reaching for the camera again. Boop moved out of his reach.

“Nuh uh, Jaybird,” Dick said. “You gotta put on a show for me too.”

“Ugh, demanding,” Jason said. He held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

“Close your eyes,” Dick said.

“How am I supposed to watch you if I close my eyes, Dick?” Jason snarked, closing his eyes anyway. “Okay, now what.”

“Charlie, Max, hold his hands down ,will you? Someone add a blindfold.”

“Woah, woah,” Jason said. “Don’t trust me, Dickie?”

Dick laughed. “It’s not that. I’m trying to make this more… _real_.”

“Cryptic,” Jason muttered. He tested his hands, but they were pinned down effectively at his sides.

“Boop, move the phone a little closer, will you? So he can hear my voice better.”

“I’m not into the whole ASMR thing, Dickie,” Jason chuckled. Choco and Nilla slid a pillow under his head to prop him up a little better.

“Trust me, you’ll want to hear this,” Dick said. He propped his own phone up and wrapped both hands around the base of the dildo. He got back to sucking, lathering the silicone cock in his spit. He made lewd sucking noises as he went. “Mm, can you feel me sucking your cock, Jay?” he whispered.

“No, seeing that you’re- oh, _fuck!_ ” He jerked on the bed, and Boop turned the phone, so Dick could see what was happening.

Ollie had lathered himself in lube, and had curled around Jason’s cock completely. Dick could see he was moving in a way that mimicked sucking.

Dick smiled and took the dildo down his throat as far as it would go. He gagged, and Jason grunted, his hips thrusting up weakly.

“Dickie,” he gasped. “Shit, this is- _uh,_ kind of a mind fuck.”

“Don’t think about it,” Dick urged. “Just… relax and listen to me.”

“ _Fuck,_ I’m trying,” Jason said. “What are you doing right now?”

Dick got onto all fours, the dildo still in front of him. “I’m prepping myself for your cock. I’ve got- I’ve got three fingers in me right now,” he said, whimpering as he brushed against his prostate. “Wish- Wish they were your fingers, Jay.”

“Bet you do,” Jason grunted. Ollie uncurled from around him, lube still dripping from his body. “’m not gonna last very long,” Jason warned. “I haven’t gotten off in a couple days.”

“That’s an easy fix,” Dick said breathlessly.

He watched as Spaghetti twirled over and looped herself around the base of Jason’s cock and his balls. She then pulled tightly, causing Jason to groan out loudly.

“ _Fuck_ , Dickie,” Jason said in a strangled voice. “When did you get so kinky?”

“ _This_ is kinky?” Dick asked. “Jason, you have tentacles!” He pulled his hand out of himself, wet with his own slick. “Mm, got up to four fingers,” he said. He gave the silicone dildo a few strokes before adjusting his position. He grabbed the dildo and touched it to his hole. “You gonna fuck me now, Jay?” he asked. “Shove your knot up into my hungry hole?”

“Not like I have much of a choice,” Jason grunted. “Your greedy hole would probably just take it.”

“Damn right, I would,” Dick said. “MHMM, _fuck_ , Jay, you’re so big. Splitting me apart so good.”

Dick watched through half-lidded eyes as Ollie lowered his coils over Jason’s cock at the same speed Dick was pushing the blue dildo into himself.

When he bottomed out, save for the knot, Ollie stopped as well. “It’s in me, Jay, _fuck_.”

“Yeah?” Jason groaned. Ollie was also wrapped around everything but his knot. Buddy came over and wrapped around Ollie, giving Jason’s cock a hard squeeze. “Feels good?”

“Y-Yeah. Not as good as- as you, but it’s good.”

Jason laughed. “Because I’ve got another little surprise for you.”

“Another one?” Dick asked.

The camera panned down to Jason’s hand. Jason uncurled his fist and Dick saw a remote lying in his palm.

“Jay, are you-”

Suddenly, the dildo in Dick’s ass started vibrating. He let out a loud cry and nearly fell forward, knocking the phone over. The dildo pulsed angrily in his ass, pressing right against Dick’s prostate.

Just as Dick was about to come, the vibrations ceased. Dick let out a loud, needy whine.

“J-Jay,” he groaned. “ _Please,_ I was so close.”

“Not a chance, Dickiebird,” Jason laughed. “You think you can use my tentacles against me? No bratty omega of mine get to have that kind of control over me.”

“ _Jason_ ,” Dick gasped out. “I- sorry, _please, please, please,_ let me come, I’m so _close_.”

“Wait, baby,” Jason said. “You don’t come until I come. Better start fucking yourself.”

Dick readjusted the phone, his face now pressed into the mattress, his ass in the air. He reached behind him and grabbed the base of the dildo. He pulled it out of him, the ridges dragging against his abused prostate. He let out a long moan before plunging it back into himself with a sharp cry.

Ollie and Buddy moved in tandem to him.

Dick bit his lower lip and started fucking himself faster. _“_ Fuck me, Jay,” he panted. “Mmm, teach my greedy hole a lesson.” The vibrations started up again, on the lowest setting. Not enough to making him come, but just enough to keep him teetering on the edge. Dick let out a frustrated cry, fucking himself faster, the knot of the dildo pressing hard against his hole each time, but never locking into him.

“Shit, Dick, that’s it,” Jason hissed. “Keep fucking yourself, baby. I’m about you come! I’m going to knot you, and you’re going to be so exhausted you’ll fall asleep with my knot in your ass, plugging you full of my seed, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, yes, yes, Jay! Come in me, plug me up, _fuck!_ ”

Jason thrusted up into Ollie and Buddy’s slick cocoon of tentacles three times before let out a deep groan. Dick saw his knot inflating, and Spaghetti uncurled herself form around Jason.

Dick let out a loud cry and pushed the dildo all the way into him, the knot locking into him. The vibrations spiked several levels, pulsing right against Dick’s prostate. Immediately, Dick was coming, spurting all over the mattress and his stomach.

As they both came down from their orgasm, Jason’s panting voice asked, “D’you come untouched, baby?”

“Yeah,” Dick answered.

“Fuck, that’s hot. Mm, give me the phone.”

Dick saw Jason reach for his phone. He removed the blindfold, and his eyes went wide when he saw Dick, ass still stuck high up in the air, the blue base of the dildo was all that was visible. The faint buzzing reminded Jason to turn off the vibrator.

Dick collapsed onto the bed after that. He gave Jason a tired smile. “Wish you were here so we could cuddle.”

Jason blew him a kiss. “I’m there in spirit, Dickie.”

Dick blew him a kiss back. Just then, Buddy barged in front of Jason, all clean. He bumped himself against the camera a couple times. Dick blew him a kiss as well. The other tentacles also came over for kisses from Dick. Dick laughed and delivered a kiss for each of them.

All the while, in the background, Dick saw Opal working to clean Jason up. His heart warmed knowing that Jason was being taken care of still.

Dick gave her double the kisses.

Last of all was Inkling. He had been led somewhere else while they had phone sex. Penny probably distracted him with a string or something.

“ _Meep!_ ” Inkling squeaked, demanding a kiss as well.

Dick blew him a kiss. “Good-night, Inkie,” he said. “Give Daddy cuddles for me, okay?”

 _“Meep!”_ Inkling tapped the screen again, still not understanding how Dick got into the flat box.

Suddenly, the call ended. A second later, Dick’s phone buzzed with a text.

**_J: sry, ink pressed the end call button_ **

**D: it’s ok. tell them i love them all and will see them in a week.**

**_J: message delivered. you going to sleep now?_ **

**D: yeah. night, jay. Love you**

**_J: goodnight. Love you too. I’m going to go clean up the whiskey now_ **

**D: haha have fun <3**

Dick put his phone aside. Then, he reached behind him and slowly pulled the dildo out of him. He groaned, the stretch a bit painful now. He grabbed some wipes to clean up and tossed the sparkly blue thing into the sink to clean tomorrow. Dick padded back to bed and slid under the covers this time.

He tossed the wet towel onto the floor, reminding himself to pick it up before Jason came home in a week.

He turned off the light and closed his eyes.

His phone buzzed again.

Dick peered over curiously. It was another text from Jason. He looked at it.

**_J: aue dsGDS Dfdn dfspawq23e_ **

**D: …**

**_J: Asf w31!@4djg !1!! gmd_ **

**_J: SIEDF djguesDJ_ **

**_J: nbfeug8309edx_ **

**D: u ok?**

There was a long pause before Jason texted him back. Dick was not exactly worried, but a little apprehensive.

**_J: hElllo, Dik_ **

**D: Hi… Jason**

Was Jason drunk? Dick thought Jason had gone to clean up the whiskey, not consume it all.

**_J: knnot jasson. Mimi_ **

Dick stared at the phone for a long time. Mimi. That meant that it had been Jason’s _tentacles_ texting him. And if Mimi was the one texting him, that meant that he had been right about her being able to read and that her random pencil marks were her attempts at writing.

**D: Mimi? is Jay with you?**

**_J: he clening spickyy water._ **

Spicy water… Dick laughed aloud. She meant the whiskey. But spicy water was not too far off.

**D: you’re very good at spelling, Mimi**

**_J: thannk yew_ **

**_J: romeeoh say love yew_ **

**_J: and chocko and kneela and awllie and inkling and mimi_ **

**D: i love you all too. but i must sleep now.**

**_J: Dik tyred??_ **

**D: yes. i’m tired**

**D: good night, guys! give jay cuddles and kisses for me! and keep him out of trouble okay?**

**_J: Budddy keep jasson ok_ **

**_J: good nite Dik. we love y_**

**_J: I am so sorry Dickie, I swear I turned away for a second_ **

**_J: okay, I’ll stop bothering you now. Sleep! Love you!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Since we were going with the phone theme, I decided to keep it with the phone theme. I loved the idea though! <3
> 
> Prompt me on Tumblr!
> 
> I'm done for a while I think. I did a lot of writing in the last few days. Gonna take a few days off haha. <3


End file.
